battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)
The campaign of 's follows the story of Imperial Commander Iden Versio and her team, Inferno Squad, as they fight for the future of the Galactic Empire. The campaign takes place between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens. In the 1.0 Patch, three additional campaign missions were added as part of ''The Last Jedi'' Season. Plot overview Main Story Iden Versio, commander of Inferno Squad, is interrogated aboard the Rebel cruiser Invincible Faith; the captain suggests she joins the Rebellion while trying to get out of her access codes to her droid. After he leaves, Iden remotely activates her droid, which frees her. Iden sneaks to the cruiser's computer, where she deletes an intercepted message from Moff Raythe regarding the Empire's trap at Endor. This triggers an alarm, but Iden escapes aboard the Corvus, regrouping with Agents Gideon Hask, her second-in-command, and Del Meeko and her crew. Some time later, Inferno participates in the Battle of Endor, witnessing the destruction of the Death Star II. Vice Admiral Sloane orders a full retreat of the Imperial fleet out of the system. Admiral Garrick Versio orders Inferno to evacuate and survive; Hask and Meeko return to the Corvus while Iden is brought to her father's Star Destroyer, the Eviscerator. In orbit of Vardos, a loyal planet in the Jinata system, the Admiral reveals to Iden that the Emperor is dead, and shares with her the Emperor's last command, relayed by a Messenger droid displaying a hologram of the Emperor in its visor: Operation: Cinder is to begin at once. Iden is given her first orders, though she is not told of their target. Inferno is sent to Fondor, where they assist Moff Raythe in procuring satellites for Operation: Cinder. Raythe's Star Destroyer, docked in a shipyard, is suddenly attacked by a Rebel cruiser, but Iden and Hask destroy its ion cannons from within and free Raythe's Star Destroyer from the shipyard. Afterward, Del Meeko is sent to Pillio, also located in the Jinata system, to destroy one of the Emperor's classified Observatories. He and his squad are ambushed by the planet's native bugs, but he is freed by Luke Skywalker. The two work together to gain access to the Observatory. Del allows Skywalker to take one of the artifacts. Skywalker senses conflict in Del and tells him that he has a choice to be better than the Empire before the two part ways. Inferno returns to Vardos, where Raythe's satellites are being deployed. Iden confronts her father, who reveals that Vardos, their homeworld, is one of their targets and will be purged to send a message of the Empire's strength. Despite the fact that Vardos is his, Iden's, and Hask's home, he orders the satellites to be activated, which shoot laser beams down toward the planet, generating massive storms and, despite his daughter's anger reminds Iden that her mission is only to extract Protectorate Gleb, an Imperial military instructor and leader of Jinata Security, alone. However, upon witnessing the destruction caused by the storms, Iden and Del decide to disobey orders and send refugees to the Corvus as well. Hask calls them out and holds Iden at gunpoint, under, judging by his dialogue, orders from Admiral Versio, but when he moves his blaster towards Del, Iden shoots Hask in his leg. Iden and Del make their way through the city in a stolen AT-AT , destroying anti-air turrets, eventually reaching the Corvus and escaping with their crew and refugees, while the newly promoted Commander Hask brings Gleb to the Admiral. Iden and Del decide to send a general distress signal to the Rebel Alliance; Shriv Suurgav, leader of Danger Squadron, intercepts it and calls in General Lando Calrissian to hear the intelligence provided by the two regarding Operation: Cinder. Lando offers them two X-Wing fighters and a choice: to run and hide, or fight with them against Operation: Cinder. Lando's fleet, with Iden and Del, jumps to Naboo, a target of Operation: Cinder, reinforcing Senator Leia Organa. After destroying the satellites in space, they defend the Y-Wing Bombers against the TIE fighters that are targeting them. After the Y-Wings destroy the Star Destroyer's shield array, the Restoration, the Rebels' capital ship, broadsides the destroyer, imploding it. However, Iden knows of an Imperial protocol: when the capital ship is destroyed, the crew will evacuate to a safe location. Iden reveals that they are going to attack the capital city of Theed on Naboo. Iden, Del, and Shriv descend onto the planet with Leia, where they activate Theed's defense system, sending out an ion pulse from the royal palace that deactivates all of the Imperial troops' weapons, vehicles, and starfighters. After mass surrender by the Imperials, Leia confronts Iden and Del about the damage they have done to the Rebel Alliance. Iden admits that there is no excuse for what they have done, but that they would like to fight with the rebels. Leia shakes hands with them and welcomes them into the New Republic. Six months later, Iden is a loyal Republic commander and has recreated Inferno Squad for the Republic. Leia asks Iden to track down a missing general, Han Solo. At Maz Kanata's castle on Takodana, Solo meets with an Imperial defector, statistician Ralsius Paldora, who has hidden two data cubes in the woods: one providing information on the sources of fuel for Imperial fleets, and another providing information on how to free the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. Solo, annoyed at Paldora for not bringing the intel on him, has to fight off waves of Imperials on his own, as Paldora's blaster is "just for show" - he was never actually trained in shooting it. After recovering the intel, Solo, Chewbacca, and Paldora escape aboard the Millennium Falcon when Imperial forces arrive, much to the annoyance of Maz Kanata, and are reinforced by Inferno Squad. After destroying an Imperial Light Cruiser and TIE Fighters, Solo goes to the Corvus with Inferno. After Solo leaves in the Falcon, presumably to Kashyyyk, Iden looks at Paldora's intel. The data reveals that Admiral Versio's fleet is being fueled at Bespin and that an abandoned Imperial weapons factory is still located on Sullust, prompting Iden to ask Leia for authorization to go after her father on Bespin; Leia tells Iden that she does not report to her. Del says that fleet command might not approve of the mission, which they regard as a personal one, so Leia says that she would greatly appreciate the capture of an Imperial admiral. Iden and Del travel to Bespin; although Hask and Admiral Versio escape, Iden and Del are able to destroy the sources of fuel in a Cloud Car, successfully exploding three Star Destroyers. Shriv and Lando travel to Sullust to gather the weapons, only to discover that the Empire has reestablished the factory. Lando destroys the factory by overflowing it with lava while Shriv procures an AT-ST walker to escape in. The two are eventually surrounded by the overflowing lava, but Iden and Del are able to rescue them aboard the Corvus just in time. Admiral Ackbar orders all Republic ships to Jakku, where a massive Imperial fleet commanded by Counselor Rax is located. Iden and Shriv answer two distress calls; they destroy TIE Bombers that are being deployed from a downed Star Destroyer's hanger after defeating a stormtrooper squad and help Captain Lindsey and his unit escape aboard the Corvus after their corvette crashes in the desert by calling in an orbital strike from Starhawk Unity, a rebel capital ship, on the approaching AT-AT walkers. Suddenly, the Corvus is intercepted by Admiral Versio and Hask. Hask and Iden engage in a dogfight that results in Iden shooting down Hask. Iden then goes after her father despite Del urging her otherwise, crashing on the Eviscerator. However, her father refuses to leave with her, pleading with her to live her life. Iden escapes the burning Star Destroyer aboard an escape pod and crash lands in the desert, where she is found by Del. He tells her that they have won, and the two share a kiss. Shriv interrupts the moment and takes them to a hill overlooking the wreckage of the Imperial fleet. Thirty years later, an older Del is captured by Gleb and Jinata Security on a dried up Pillio. Kylo Ren arrives and interrogates Del on the location of the map to Luke Skywalker, learning that Lor San Tekka took it to Bayora. Ren then leaves Del alone with Hask, who survived the Battle of Jakku and joined the First Order. Hask murders Del and orders him and his crew to be buried but to leave the Corvus alone to bait Iden. Resurrection Iden is teaching her daughter Zay Versio on how to safely fly X-Wing fighters in a comet cluster when she is contacted by Shriv, now a member of the Resistance, aboard the Corvus over Pillio, urging her to meet him. Shriv tells her that he has been investigating the disappearance of families in the Jinata sysetm and that Del is no where to be found. They travel to Athulla, located on the edge of the Jinata system, where the ship logs indicate the Corvus was last before landing on Pillio. In orbit of Athulla, they are reached out to by an Athullan who was in contact with Del regarding the kidnapping of families by Jinata Security, but their signal is jammed. Suddenly, a Jinata Security fleet commanded by Leema Kai shows up. Iden and Zay attack the frigate and fend off the Jinata fighters in a dogfight. Kai confesses to trafficking the families for Gleb before Iden shoots him down. The three travel to Vardos, though Zay remains behind on the Corvus as Iden does not want her to see her past. From there, they witness a red spark in the sky. When they reach the city, they find Gleb dead, betrayed by Hask, who has his men surround them. Hask reveals to the two that he murdered Del, that the kidnapped children of the families are being turned into stormtroopers, and that the red spark was the destruction of the Republic's capital. He orders the Corvus to be shot down but to leave Iden and Shriv alive. They are able to escape, however, and find Zay alive in the city in the midst of a battle between the First Order and Jinata Security. The three steal TIE Fighters and infiltrate Hask's Star Destroyer before it jumps into hyperspace. There, they discover that the First Order has rebuilt the Imperial fleet, which is large enough to retake control over the entire galaxy, in the Unknown Regions, and download schematics to the First Order's Dreadnought to take back to the Resistance. While Shriv finds a means of escape, Iden and Zay plant charges on the hyperspace generators. Before they can detonate them, Hask grabs Zay and holds her at gunpoint. Iden lays down her blaster, and as Hask is about to shoot her, Zay punches him, causing him to drop his blaster. Hask throws her over the ledge and reaches for his blaster while Iden grabs Zay, who hands her mother a blaster. Iden shoots Hask, who falls to his death, and lifts Zay back up. They detonate the charges, and the Star Destroyer is ripped out of hyperspace at Starkiller Base, but Iden reveals her blaster wound and dies in Zay's arms. Zay witnesses the destruction of Starkiller Base. Afterwards, she and Shriv escape in a TIE Fighter, but are stopped in orbit of D'Qar, the location of the Resistance base. General Leia Organa personally contacts Zay and Shriv, offering her condolences to Zay over Iden's death and informing them that they are evacuating. Shriv sends the dreadnought schematics to Leia while she offers them a new mission: to find their allies in the Outer Rim. The two accept and jump to hyperspace. Campaign missions Main Story * Prologue: The Cleaner * Mission 1: The Battle of Endor * Mission 2: The Dauntless * Mission 3: The Observatory * Mission 4: The Storm * Mission 5: The Outcasts * Mission 6: Royalty * Mission 7: General Distress * Mission 8: Under Covered Skies * Mission 9: Cache Grab * Mission 10: The Battle of Jakku * Mission 11: Until Ashes * Mission 12: Discoveries Resurrection * Mission 13: Project: Resurrection * Mission 14: Ashes of the Empire * Mission 15: Inferno Updates Gallery Concept art SWB2-Discoveries.jpg SWB2-Until Ashes.jpg SWB2-The Battle of Jakku.jpg SWB2-Cache Grab.jpg SWB2-Under Covered Skies.jpg SWB2-General Distress.jpg SWB2-Royalty.jpg SWB2-The Outcasts.jpg SWB2-The Observatory.jpg SWB2-The Dauntless.jpg SWB2-The Battle of Endor.jpg SWB2-The Cleaner.jpg SWB2-Art-Vardos.jpg Screenshots Star Wars Battlefront II - Restoration - The Outcasts.png Star Wars Battlefront II - The Outcasts image1.png Star Wars Battlefront II - The Dauntless - Fondor Shipyards.png Star Wars Battlefront II - Rebel Security Cruiser MC80 Invincible Faith.png Star Wars Battlefront II - Discoveries - image1.png Star Wars Battlefront II - The Eviscerator.png Star Wars Battlefront II - The Storm - satellites.png Star Wars Battlefront II - The Observatory image2.png Star Wars Battlefront II - The Corvus.png Star Wars Battlefront II - The Battle of Endor image1.png External links * Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)